Blood Tie
by Maguilasan
Summary: O sangue é a moeda da alma, armazena tudo, de sentimento à conhecimento. Quando uma cria humana nasce ela leva em suas veias poucas semelhanças de seus pais. Um vampiro quando toma o sangue de um humano o absorve por completo, deixando um saco sem vida, sem alma para trás. Humanos possuem a expressão "Laços de sangue", mas só os seres da noite usufruem de suas propriedades.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Odiava-se por ter caído nessa armadilha, sim era essa a palavra, armadilha, do inglês 'trap', do espanhol 'trampa', do alemão 'falle', está ai uma língua que odeia, alemão. No que estava pensando antes mesmo? Ah sim, armadilha!

Olhou para a grande janela ao lado de sua cama, ainda era noite? O tempo passa devagar de mais, principalmente na situação que se encontrava. Olhou o céu pelo vidro da vitoriana janela, céu limpo, como o das outras noites. Virou o rosto para o lado oposto, encarou a bolsa de sangue pendurada ao lado de sua cama, era o quê? A quinta do dia? Não, sétima. Seguiu com os olhos o tubo vermelho que terminava em seu braço esquerdo já bem roxo por espetadas de agulha.

"Só mais um mês" pensou antes de suas pálpebras pesarem.

Voltou a abrir os olhos para dar de cara com a bolsa de sangue já pela metade.

"Sanguessugas" pensou alto antes de virar o rosto para a direita a fim de olhar o céu, teve a visão barrada por algo em sua cama.

"Será melhor aprendiz que a policial, pelo menos. Se alimentará decentemente." Alucard deu um de seus sorrisos cínicos antes de apoiar os braços na cabeça e se acomodar melhor na cama ficando parcialmente deitado, com as pernas para fora do leito.

"Não agüento mais ficar presa a essas transfusões" Integra virou para o outro lado, já tinha desistido de expulsa-lo de seu quarto mesmo.

"Sem elas já estaria morta no terceiro mês" Ele simplesmente respondeu com os olhos fechados, como se quisesse dormir.

"Você sabia disso?" Ela perguntou como se isso estivesse entalado há muito.

"Suspeitei que a criança fosse se alimentar do sangue da mãe" apontou para a bolsa de transfusão "Mas a solução se mostrou bem simples" Respondeu deitando-se de vez na cama.

"Não falo disso" Ela esperou que ele entendesse, mas não houve resposta "Você sabia que podia conceder a vida?"

"Já disse que não mas que problema há nisso? Ambos fomos beneficiados, a rainha mão a incomoda mais, não lhe oferece mais em um baile e eu não tenho mais que ameaçar e amedrontar almofadinhas insolentes que ousam corteja-la" ele abriu um grande sorriso "Ah, e consegui o que queria"

"Você conseguiu o que queria e eu consegui infinitos questionários"

Sir Hellsing lembrou-se do dia em que teve que fazer o anúncio formal a Rainha. Era uma bela tarde de quarta-feira, foi convidada para a hora do chá com Vossa Alteza. No jardim interno do palácio, esse local fresco, colorido e repleto de alegria infantil só podia significar uma única coisa: provavelmente a velha queria empurrar-lhe outro parente ou um nobre qualquer. Antes ela escolhia os da idade de Integra, mas como foram todos rejeitados (por ela ou por Alucard) passou a procurar jovenzinhos. Esses não duravam nem dez minutos perante a Dama de Ferro, eram abestalhados de mais para sequer ter algo decente para conversar. Depois do fracasso dos garotos de fraudas, a Rainha Casamenteira decidiu partir para os de sua idade, ou seja, velhos viúvos ou divorciados. Desses, Alucard adquiriu especial ódio, mataria, sem pensar duas vezes, o velho que tentasse qualquer contato físico com sua mestra. Podia ler suas mentes podres, todos eram pervertidos nojentos, bem piores que os garotos com hormônios à flor da pele.

De qualquer maneira, a Hellsing foi obrigada a contar-lhe a sua situação, gravidez. Como os espanhóis dizem mesmo? Estava 'embarazada', fazia todo o sentido.

"O que acha de um baile de máscaras?" A anciã começo a adorável conversa durante o chá que por sinal estava doce demais para Integra. "Esta sexta-feira é ruim? Já entreguei os convites"

"Estou grávida, Vossa Majestade" saiu assim, seco, rápido, quase indolor.

"Isso..." A Senhora deu um pequeno salto na cadeira disfarçando um quase engasgo "Isso é inesperado" Ela arrumou os óculos pequeninos "Deveras inesperado" completou um tanto confusa.

Nem imagina o quanto.

"Então..." A Mãe da Inglaterra bebericou o chá não indicado para diabéticos "Nossa busca findou então"

SUA busca, quer dizer. Integra não pode deixar de pensar áspero outra vez.

"Nesse caso" Prosseguiu a mais velha "Sugiro casamento imediato, não aparenta mais de dois meses"

Ela é advinha agora?

"Quem é o felizardo?" Olhou Integra com ar curioso de mais.

É ruim mentira para a Rainha da Inglaterra?

"Morreu em batalha" Por dentro furiosa, por fora fria e confiante, só podia ser talento.

"Morreu servindo..." A outra repetiu.

"Sim"

Não é bem uma mentira, é?

"Um soldado, então. Velho conhecido talvez?"

"Sim"

Velho, bem velho por sinal.

"Boa patente?"

Como se fala Príncipe em romeno mesmo?

"A mais alta"

"Nome?"

Um nome, claro, estava fácil demais.

"Perdoe-me, Vossa Majestade, mas não estou em condições psicológicas para entrar no assunto referente a..." foi interrompida.

"Claro, impetulancia minha Sir Hellsing" Ela encostou a xícara na mesa percebendo que a mais nova não havia tocado em nada "Vá, não parece disposta" Levantou uma sobrancelha "Quando estiver, conte-me todos os detalhes"

Integra suspirou aliviada preparando-se para levantar.

"Se bem que..." A Rainha a fez sentar-se novamente "Não me lembro de nenhum soldado inglês, de considerável patente, ter morrido nos últimos meses, Sir Hellsing"

Touché.

"Ele não era inglês" E a grávida ainda não tinha mentido.

"Pois bem, a família dele deve comparecer à corte para as devidas procedências"

"Estão mortos, era o único herdeiro" Respondeu de prontidão.

A Anciã levantou uma sobrancelha, derrotada, colocou o guardanapo na mesa.

"Creio que encontrou a cara metade, Sir Hellsing"

Integra agradeceu aos céus por ter sido bem fácil criar documentos falsos que comprovasse a existência de seu amigo imaginário. Nada que algumas libras, algumas ameaças e algumas trocas de favores não possam resolver, afinal, não é a primeira e nem será a última nobre que usa de sua influência (financeira ou não) para burlar sistemas.

Agora com os documentos, estava mentindo para a Rainha, mas correr o risco de ser descoberta era melhor do que ter de admitir, não só à Rainha, mas à corte toda, que acabou por cair nos braços de um vampiro milenar.

Qual era a nacionalidade do falso marido mesmo? Indiano, russo... não lembrava mais, mas uma coisa é certa, romeno era dar muito na cara. De qualquer forma, os meses passaram sem ninguém causar-lhe problemas tocando no assunto na expectativa de conseguir alguma fofoca. Por respeito à grávida viúva e de certa forma solteira? Tinham medo de ser baleados, isso únicos que sabiam de toda a confusa história, excluindo detalhes quentes, é claro, eram: Walter, Seras e Pip.

O mordomo porque sabia, de mais, da vida de sua senhora para cair em conversas de duplo sentido. O Anjo da Morte aposentado não deixou de ficar furioso com o verdadeiro pai da criança, Integra já esperava por isso, Walter era como seu segundo pai, e ele a via como filha. Sendo assim, é claro que o velho declarou a mulher inocente e acusou Alucard das mais diversas maneiras. Pobre velho! Se soubesse da história completa e com maiores detalhes...

Seras não permaneceu na ignorância porque ia acabar descobrindo de uma maneira ou outra. Poderia ler a mente da mestra sem querer, ou não, e encontrar coisas que aos olhos de Integra deveriam ficar somente entre ela e Alucard. Pip ficou sabendo porque Seras acabou por abrir a boca, mas não cometeu esse erro novamente depois de ter uma conversa em particular com seu mestre, Integra não sabia o servo havia falado para a garota policial, mas deve ter-la assustado bastante, o que já basta.

Parou para refletir. Nunca havia dito a Alucard que estava grávida, e não pretendia faze-lo, uma hora ele ia ter que perceber, provavelmente quando ela estivesse de cinco meses ou mais. Toda via, a loira desconfiava que vampiro havia descoberto seu estado muito antes dela mesma. Parando para pensar nunca chegou a falar coisas como 'eu te amo' para ele, e com certeza não o faria tão cedo, se bem que o que fizeram era considerado uma espécie de declaração. Ele, por outro lado, deixou bem claro seus sentimentos por ela, sentimentos, como se ele tivesse algum tipo. Não esperava que ele fosse se tornar o pai exemplar, mas estava um tanto curiosa, mesmo que não queira admitir. Talvez ela nem dê a ele a chance de ser um pai, provavelmente vai fazer a criança engolir a mesma mentira que toda a Inglaterra foi forçada a engolir. Falando em Alucard, ele estava no quarto, não?

Integra acordou de seus devaneios percebendo a claridade. "Já de dia?" ou será finalmente? Olhou para a direita de sua cama encontrando um vampiro encolhido na parte da cama que ainda não batia sol, ele estava colado ao seu corpo, dormindo? Mais pareci morto assim frio e sem respiração. Quando o sol avançar mais provavelmente ele irá se materializar no porão, como fez na noite em que seu filho foi concebido. Depois daquela noite, seu servo usava e abusava da nova intimidade e liberdade, se bem que ele sempre o fizera.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Estava aliviada por poder voltar a fumar, nove meses sem os cubanos parecia um castigo eterno. Claro que só pode devolvê-los a sua rotina porque a criança recém nascida parecia recusar-se a tomar leite, seja materno ou não, só conseguiram alimenta-la quando Seras teve a brilhante e óbvia ideia que adicionar sangue a mistura de leite infantil.

Soltou a fumaça acre. Como aquilo lhe fez falta. Mesmo que novas regras, criadas por Walter, tenham entrado em vigor, estava bem mais contente. "Apenas dois charutos por dia", "Nunca em espaços fechados" a voz do mordomo parecia pregar sua mente como um martelo e um prego. Apagou o que estava fumando, hora de conferir as necessidades do pequeno ser em seu quarto. Depositou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta de vidro de sua varanda. Levantou uma sobrancelha para seu reflexo no vidro. Walter conseguiu o que queria: faze-la voltar ao peso ideal depois da gravidez.

A gestação de um híbrido exigiu muito de seu fisco, no primeiro mês após o parto um alheio que a visse chutaria anorexia no lugar de gravidez. Seu mordomo empenhou-se ao máximo no quesito, invocou o espírito de pai e guardião que Integra não via desde a adolescência. Riu da lembrança abrindo a porta.

Ao entrar, voltou sua atenção para o berço, seu conteúdo parecia dormir em perfeita calma. A mãe apoiou os braços no berço para observar melhor a criança. Tinha o rosto rechonchudo e bochechas rosadas, os curtos cabelinhos eram quase tão claros quanto os da mãe. Nasceu de olhos abertos, grandes e azulados, mas não tão cristalinos quanto os de Integra.

Suspirou.

Eram feições tão angelicais que nem parecia cria do mais cruel dos não humanos e da mais dura mulher da Inglaterra. Cria do mais cruel dos demônios. Cria do vampiro que voltava de uma missão coberto por sangue e com aquele maldito sorriso. Nunca entregava seus relatórios escritos, mas quando os fazia, com sua letra cursiva antiga e invejada, não deixava esquecer um único detalhe de quanto sanguinário era o oponente e o quanto ele provara ser ainda pior ao derrotá-lo. Integra podia imaginá-lo sorrindo satisfeito ao lembrar de sua missão bem sucedida.

Pelo o que a moça conhecia da história do seu servo, ele nunca teve a oportunidade de ser pai em vida. É claro que ela não espera que ele seja um pai amoroso, exemplar ou coisa do tipo, talvez ele nem saiba como tratar a cria, acabaria que ela terá de inventar meias verdades para criança quando essa for maior, evitando seu convívio com Alucard talvez facilite as coisas, afinal, não é muito saudável para uma pequena criatura saber que o pai mataria qualquer um sem pensar duas vezes, apenas para se divertir ou se alimentar.

Lembrou-se de uma das histórias sobre o passado de Alucard, Arthur Hellsing adorava colecionar manuscritos delas, algumas o vampiro confirmou ser reais, outras jurou falsidade.

Quando era apenas Vlad III e sua fama de empalador não o havia agraciado possuía uma espécie de namorada que Integra acabou por deduzir, mesmo ainda bem nova, que a moça não passava de uma concubina favorita, pois bem, Vlad e a jovem cigana de cabelos negros e curvas desejosas se engraçavam em quase toda parte do castelo e mesmo que seja duvidoso, o príncipe acabou por nutrir algum sentimento sério pela moça.

Bastou encontra-la na cama com um de seus soldados para que o desejo de ter-la em seus braços se tornou no desejo de vê-la morta. Assim o fez, a moça teve a cabeça decepada, corpo torturado e pendurado a uma estaca, já seu amante teve o rosto brutalmente deformado e foi morto enforcado e pendurado debaixo de uma ponte para servir com exemplo. O príncipe sabia que aquele era um dos melhores guerreiros, mas tocar o corpo de sua 'amiga' favorita era traição, mesmo que a mulher fosse só uma prostituta. O ciúme do vampiro sempre foi um ponto fraco.

A Hellsing sabia disso mais do que qualquer outro, o ciúme que Alucard nutria por si sempre acabava por tirá-lo de seu centro. Como da vez em que ele quase matou um nobre perante toda a corte britânica. Ele e a mestra estavam em um baile qualquer de um duque que só queria promover a filha na comemoração de 18 anos. Alucard recebeu a ordem de acompanhar sua senhora, como se ele não tivesse gostado da tarefa, principalmente por ter a oportunidade de passar a noite toda a vê-la naquele vestido branco sem decote na frente, mas com as costas completamente a mostra, céus como ele amava aquele vestido.

A questão é que além do seu servo outro infeliz pareceu enfeitiçado por sua imagem, mais infeliz ainda foi a ideia do rapaz de tentar obrigar a Hellsing a dançar. O resultado disso foi um vampiro furioso e enciumado rosnando como um cão enquanto segurava o jovem pelo pescoço erguendo-o do chão uns trinta centímetros, a cada segundo apertava vai a garganta do homem com o punho. Integra estava com ódio do homem, por isso demorou alguns longos segundo antes de ordenar soltura para seu cãozinho.

Balançou o móbile de estrelas brilhantes que foi pendurado acima do berço da criança. Escutou o tilintar as pedrinhas douradas e prateadas como se fosse a última composição do mundo.

Seu servo sempre ansioso de mais. Podia notar isso perfeitamente em seus beijos, como a vez em que estavam completamente bêbados, ela pelo álcool e ele por seu sangue que parecia ferver em suas veias. Ambos bêbados pelo desejo. O homem tomava-lhe os lábios como se fosse morrer se não o fizesse, como se fosse morrer pela segunda vez, de forma definitiva. Alisava-lhe a cintura e as costas como se nunca tivesse tocado uma mulher. Integra riu. Ele era velho e experiente de mais para essa hipótese. Talvez o vampiro só achasse que nunca poderia tocá-la.

Estavam aos amassos no escritório. Ela sentada na mesa e ele de pé entre suas pernas. O homem explorava, com as mãos, o que podia do corpo da outra, que por sua vez puxava-lhe os logos cabelos negros. Gemeu alto quando a mão dele tocou o vão entre suas pernas. A Hellsing deu um riso envergonhado e abaixou a face ruborizada ao se lembrar do que passaram. Voltou à idéia inicial, Alucard tão cruel, tão ansioso, tão ciumento, tão frio e ao mesmo tempo tão quente.

A criança abriu os olhos e ameaçou um choro estridente, evitando o pior Integra a pos no colo.

"Na cama, sempre tão bom" escapou pelos lábios

"O que é tão bom na cama, minha mestra?"

Alucard sentiu um punhal de prata atravessar-lhe o pulmão direito quando atravessou uma das paredes do aposento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Estava com um sorriso vitorioso maior do que o normal esta noite. Tinha resolvido dois casos, interessantes, de vampiros de média classe que vinham criando alguns problemas no centro há uns quatro dias. No retorno de um deles encontrou, por acaso, com Anderson e claro tiveram uma rápida troca de 'afetos' antes de Enrico Maxwell sumir com o padre e ainda eram 22h. Como ainda era bem cedo, optou por seu passatempo favorito: irritar quem não deve. Vagava pelos corredores atravessando uma parede aqui e ali. Próximo ao quarto de Integra notou uma movimentação estranha.

Um corpo humanóide pequeno e gordinho arremessava uma bola colorida na parede do corredor. Ao notar a presença do mais velho a criança direcionou o olhar para ele virando o rosto, com a cara fechada continuava a arremessar a bola que quicava no chão, depois na parede e voltava para as mãozinhas do arremessador. Alucard levantou uma sobrancelha, a criança abriu um sorriso largo de só quatro dentes e voltou sua atenção para a bola.

Alucard passou pela criança abrindo a porta do quarto. Quem diria que ele um dia abriria uma porta em vez de atravessá-la. Olhou para dentro, Integra deveria estar há muito no mundo dos sonhos, reparou que a grade do berço estava abaixada. Olhou para acriança atrás de si que agora parou com a bola em mãos para encará-lo.

"Como você saiu?" Disse como se a criança fosse responder. O pequeno ser o ignorou voltando a jogar sua bola, mas a viu se distanciar cada vez mais quando Alucard a ergueu até a altura de seu rosto.

"Você não tinha os cabelos mais claros?" Ele a segurava por debaixo dos bracinhos. A criança só o olhava como a cara amarrada como se sentisse ofendida.

A aproximação fez o vampiro olhar diretamente nos olhos da criança e ela retribuiu. Os olhos vermelhos ficaram perdidos nos azuis escuros por alguns segundos até que o vampiro abriu um sorriso que assustaria uma criança normal.

"Você vai dar muito trabalho!"

De fato, deu. A começar pela ilusão genética que Integra teve que explicar para quase toda a Inglaterra. A nova herdeira Hellsing parecia-se cada vez menos com a mãe e Integra nem lembrava mais de como tinha descrito o pai imaginário que criara. Com o passar dos meses, os cabelos da menina pareciam subir um tom na palheta de cor até alcançar o preto absoluto com dois anos de idade. Os olhos permaneceram iguais: de um azul escuro, quase tão escuro e enigmático quanto o oceano. Nas primeiras vezes Integra se assustou com o tom vermelho vivo que eles adotavam quando a menina consumia uma mistura de leite e sangue, uma loucura aos olhos da mãe. A Hellsing teve que aceitar, sua única herdeira era metade sanguessuga, como explicar isso para a criança era a resposta que a loira procurava todos os dias.

Todavia a líder Hellsing teve de pensar em uma explicação para o surto de crescimento da filha. Walter foi o primeiro a notar. Ela aprendeu a andar com menos de sete meses, a falar muito melhor e muito antes que as demais crianças. A mãe não entendia por que devia tantas respostas para tantas pessoas, principalmente para a Rainha.

Saiu de suas lamentações ao ver um vulto vermelho abaixar-se próximo à filha que deitada no chão rabiscava um livro de colorir. Permitiu-se apenas observar a cena. O bebê de pouco mais de dois anos pôs-se de pé com os olhos brilhantes ao ver Alucard procurar algo em seu casaco. A Hellsing não sabia se deveria temer o que o vampiro pretendia revelar, afinal estava longe de acreditar que uma criatura da noite poderia nutrir algum tipo de sentimento ou elo familiar que os humanos acabaram por criar. O imortal sorriu simpático ao relevar uma pequena esfera colorida. Enquanto Integra suspirava aliviada a filha enfiava o quebra-queixo na boca com insana ansiedade. Onde será que já viu isso? Integra parou por um momento para digerir a cena. Um vampiro foi capaz de proporcionar um momento de... Bondade? Talvez esteja errada por esperar pouca atitude paterna do servo.

"Alvo silenciado sem problemas, minha mestra" Alucard se ergueu para apoiar-se na borda da mesa da mestra.

"Escreva-me seu relatório" Suspirou apertando o cenho, talvez seja apenas sua mente desconfiada e atenta de mais.

Com os passar dos meses, Madeleine provou ser uma criança difícil de lidar, tinha trocado o dia pela noite e se recusava a ficar em seu novo quarto. Ficava imperativa no período da tarde e não havia cristão que a colocasse quieta por cinco minutos que fosse. Toda via, bastou entrar na pré-escola para que Integra arrancasses os próprios cabelos. Mesmo com seis anos já tinha um conhecimento acima da média, conhecimentos que a mestra Hellsing recusava-se a aceitar a origem. Além de tudo a menina parecia ter herdado o maldito humor do pai. Está ai um trabalho de que Integra fora dispensada: paternidade. Parecia ridículo o quanto a loira tentava fugir do assunto ou omiti-lo, mas a filha passou a chamar Alucard por pai logo que aprendeu a falar, o que rendeu na diversão do Servo e na maldição da Mestra.

Assim como toda criança, Madeleine tinha uma curiosidade insana e uma ampla lista de perguntas a fazer. Para alívio ou desgraça da mãe a "pergunta" que ela não queria responder foi feita ao mordomo, com quem a menina nutriu grande afinidade.

Naquela tarde, a nova herdeira dos Hellsing parecia estar com a mente fora de seu corpo, vagava pelos corredores da mansão arremessando uma bola para o alto e pegando-a novamente, seu passeio sem rumo acabou por deixá-la na cozinha, onde Walter dava instruções para alguns funcionários. Ao notar a presença da menina os empregados se tornaram impacientes e agitados, rapidamente dando desculpas para sumir do cômodo. Não que eles a temessem, mas as semelhanças com Alucard, raramente visto por eles, era o suficiente para causar-lhes desconforto.

Walter virou-se gentilmente na direção da menina ao notar sua presença, abriu um sorriso encantado antes de pronunciar-se.

"Precisa de algo, senhorita?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente sentando-se em uma cadeira de madeira posta contra uma parede. A criança assoprou uma mecha da franja que caia em seus olhos como um sinal de tédio.

O mordomo encarou a menina de curtos e lisos cabelos negros, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu. Pôs-se a preparar o chá de Sir Integra. Arrumou a louça chinesa na bandeja de prata, tocou a maçaneta da porta de uma saleta que seria uma espécie de dispensa tamanho "Nobre Inglês".

"Por que o senhor não atravessa a parede, é mais rápido do que a porta" A menina comentou ainda sentada, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

Walter riu.

"Isso é impossível, senhorita" simplesmente respondeu

"Não, meu pai tem costume de fazê-lo" o mordomo riu com o comentário lembrando-se dos chiliques de Integra com essa mania do servo "Já vi a Vick fazer uma vez e eu também fiz uma vez ou outra, logo, pode fazê-lo"

Walter engoliu seco. Já sabia o que estava por vir, por que logo ele teria que responder essa pergunta? Se depois tivesse que responder coisas como: de onde vem os bebes, partiria dessa para melhor, mas do jeito que essa menina é era melhor sempre andar com duas moedas de prata para pagar o barqueiro do mundo dos mortos. O mordomo limpou a garganta e abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido.

"Eu sou um vampiro, não é!?" Ela o encarou séria arrumando-se na cadeira.

O velho assentiu com a cabeça fechando os olhos por um segundo, ao abrir deu de cara com a menina a poucos metros de si com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Poderiam ter dito antes!"

Ótimo! Agora Integra pode ter um infarto. Quando foi informada do ocorrido amaldiçoou Alucard, Victória e a si mesma por não esconder essa informação pra sempre, ou pelo menos por mais tempo. Seja lá o porquê da menina ter gostado da notícia a loira sabia que teria mais um problema com o qual lidar. O que ocorreu mais tarde naquele mesmo dia permaneceu na ignorância da mulher.

Victória levou um susto ao ver Madeleine sentada como índio na porta do que seria o quarto de Alucard. Ela simplesmente estava parada como se montasse guarda.

"Aaah, Mad? O quê está fazendo aqui?" A ex-policial perguntou baixinho temendo acordar o homem no outro cômodo.

"Esperando meu pai, Vick" Respondeu seca, mas com a voz elevada demais para os temores da mais velha.

"Tudo bem, mas fale baixo, está cedo para acordá-lo!" Ela gesticulava agitada, temia levar outra bronca por causa de barulhos inconvenientes.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e a loira seguiu seu caminho no corredor de pedra até entrar em seu quarto.

Madeleine não pode deixar de questionar os hábitos da outra. Se Victória é uma vampira, deveria agir mais como uma. Talvez, agora que sabe, deveria ela mesma agir como uma. Parou para refletir. Muitas coisas fazem sentido agora. Foi interrompida pelo barulho da pesada porta de madeira se abrindo. Ela se levantou fitando a entrada,esperando alguém sair. Sem resposta decidiu entrar encontrando Alucard, recém acordado, de pé próximo à mesa, segurando uma taça de fino cristal tingido por um líquido de vermelho vibrante. Ele a encarou antes dela começar.

"Quero que me ensine!" Soou quase como uma exigência.

Alucard apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em troca.

"Sei o que sou e quero que me ensine mais" Ela falou impaciente.

O Vampiro sorriu largamente ao escutar.

"Integra vai ter uma sincope" Comentou divertido tomando o resto do líquido da taça. Abaixou-se até alcançar a altura da menina "Vamos começar pelo básico"

Madeleine sorriu satisfeita em resposta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Madeleine sabia que, assim como a mãe, seu pai era extremamente metódico, mas esperar-lhe na biblioteca estava ficando insuportavelmente entediante. Já havia trocado de posição infinitas vezes, testou todas as posições possíveis de se estar sentada, ou quase. Quando sua 'dança das cadeiras' atingiu o ápice da chatice estirou-se no tapete caro da sala de leitura. Limitou-se a abrir os braços e encarar o lustre no teto, estreitou os olhos tentando conferir a excessiva limpeza do adorno. Levantou de a cabeça ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo. Encarou o pai entrar, tranquilo, como se medisse cada passo, cada movimento. A hiperatividade e falta de paciência da menina falaram mais alto.

"Você demorou" levantou o tronco e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares "Muito!" deu ênfase ao final da oratória.

"Eu disse que estaria aqui depois do anoitecer" A menina levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto ele se aproximava "Você quem decidiu aparecer pouco depois do por do sol" Só agora a menina reparou no que o pai carregava.

"Que diferença faz? Anoitecer, por do sol é a mesma coisa!" respondeu com uma pitada de raiva na voz.

"Para um vampiro" Ele depositou a taça de cristal fino na mesa de centro perante a menor, viu os olhos de Madeleine seguir cada um de seus movimentos "Faz toda a diferença" Sorriu ao completar a tulipa com um líquido vermelho pulsante que saía quase vivo pelo bocal da garrafa.

A menina limitou-se a desviar o olhar e fazer careta de aborrecida.

"Beba" Alucard pegou um cavalo preto do jogo de xadrez perfeitamente organizado sobre o tampo da mesa. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas rodando a peça favorita entre os dedos.

A menina o encarou com dúvida.

Alucard soltou um suspiro morto, por que tinha que explicar isso sempre?

"Vai deixá-la mais forte, não é o que quer?" encostou o cotovelo no braço da poltrona de couro, observando mais de perto o cavalo negro.

Observou, por rabo de olho, as orbes azuis da filha brilharem em vermelho vivo enquanto ela bebia do líquido quente. Achou no mínimo interessante. Madeleine terminou a bebida e ficou encarando-o, como se esperasse algum comentário ou ensinamento. Ficou olhando-o em silêncio por segundos que lhe pareceram terríveis horas.

"Não vai falar nada!?" Quebrou o silêncio irritada, mas foi surpreendida com outra pausa sem som.

Alucard apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e curvou o tronco para aproximar-se mais da filha sentada no chão. Ele fez questão de fazer outra pausa dramática. A menina abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida.

"Um vampiro é paciente" comentou olhando, desafiador para os olhos azuis da mais nova.

"Isso é algo que você nunca teve!"

Pai e filha voltaram o rosto para encarar a origem da voz cínica feminina. Integra estava encostada no batente da porta aberta, com as expressão de claro escárnio.

"Madeleine" Adotou a seriedade "Está tarde, amanhã você tem aula, lembra-se?" a Hellsing entrou mais na sala, observando a pequena morena levantar-se, bufar, andar a passos largos até a porta, bufar novamente, todavia mais alto, e tomar seu rumo corredor adentro.

O Vampiro, por sua vez, sorrateiramente, ergueu-se e aproximou-se, até de mais, de sua mestra.

"Sou muito paciente, minha mestra, a final, esperei mais de dez anos para tê-la" prendeu a cintura da mulher com um dos braços e aproximou seu rosto do dela com a intenção de beijá-la, não conseguiu mais do que um breve roçar de lábios.

"Então pode esperar mais algumas horas" Ela sorriu maldosa ao se afastar dele, ainda de olhos semi-cerrados.

O mais alto fez uma careta de insatisfeito enquanto ela se aproximava das poltronas observando a taça vazia.

"O que estavam fazendo?" perguntou virando-se para encará-lo.

O moreno deu seu sarcástico sorriso de sempre e lançou o cavalo negro para a mulher que desastradamente o pegou no ar. Aloira, ao olhar a peça e o único desalinho no tabuleiro. Abriu a boca para falar, mas o outro já havia desaparecido. Com certeza a Hellsing não entendeu direito a resposta.

Integra suspirou vencida, sabia que Alucard tramava algo, na verdade sempre o fazia, mas dessa vez a filha estava envolvida, sabia que nada de bom poderia sair da união desses dois. Apertou a peça em sua mão esquerda. Amaldiçoou-se mais uma vez por não ter afastado a jovem dele quando bem pequena. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Largou o cavalo de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa de centro.

"Por que o cavalo?" Madeleine questionou sentada em sua cama com roupas de dormir.

"Apenas gosto dessa peça" Alucard desprendeu-se de uma das paredes.

"Por quê? Ela está presa á uma única movimentação, só pode andar em 'L'" Questionou sentindo-se com toda a razão do mundo "A melhor peça é a rainha, é livre e pode mover-se de qualquer maneira que o jogador desejar" empinou o nariz com orgulho do que acabara de dizer.

"É ai que se engana, menina" Ele puxou a cadeira da penteadeira para próximo à cama da filha "A simplicidade pode ser um grande trunfo!" Respondeu com ar enigmático que só ela conseguia fazer, por fim, sentou-se de pernas abertas com o encosto do acento de frente para si.

"Ha!" Riu com escárnio enquanto ele apoiava os braços no encosto da cadeira "Sendo assim, a melhor peça do jogo seria o peão" completou a criança com incredulidade.

"Não exagere!" Ele fez uma pausa depois de sorrir "Não deveria estar dormindo?"

"Vampiros não dormem de noite" Respondeu cheia de si e o pai balançou a cabeça positivamente em resposta "E você..." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ouvi-la "Não deveria estar correndo atrás da mamãe?"

Ele riu.

"Ela me deu um fora dessa vez" Ele processou a pergunta que lhe foi feita "Você não é muito nova para saber desses... assuntos?" Ele fez uma cara divertida.

"Vocês poderiam mudar-me de quarto, ou pelo menos fazer menos barulho, essas paredes são finas, sabia!?" reclamou séria cruzando os braços.

Alucard não pode evitar uma gargalhada alta e exagerada, a menor só o olhava com a cara fechada, esperando o fim do teatro que o pai era acostumado a fazer.

"Poderia colocar-te no porão, ainda iria ouvir uma agulha cair no chão com sua audição privilegiada" Terminou com seu pequeno show e voltou a encará-la.

A menina resmungou enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro, ficou assim por cinco segundos que no seu interior pareceu cinco dias.

"Estou ansiosa" resmungou com a cara ainda colada no tecido "Você não vai me ensinar nada? Estou ficando nervosa!" Fazia voz de choro forçado, com a esperança de que seu drama surtisse algum efeito no vampiro.

"Esse é o problema" comentou frustrado.

"O quê?" Ela largou o travesseiro para encará-lo.

"Suas emoções humanas interferem na suas capacidade sobre-humanas" Respondeu sério "Controle suas emoções e talvez possa ficar mais forte"

A criança entortou o nariz, sentou-se na cama com um pé apoiado em cada coxa, endireitou as costas, botou os braços dobrados próximos ao corpo e respirou profundamente fechando os olhos.

"O que diabos está fazendo?" Alucard só pode perguntar assistindo a cena bizarra.

"Meditando" Respondeu séria "As pessoas mantêm o equilíbrio assim"

"Não dura dois minutos quieta" Ele retrucou levantando da cadeira.

"Onde vai?" Ela perguntou abrindo um dos olhos para vê-lo.

"Integra disse para eu esperar um pouco, já passou uma hora" Ele colocou a cadeira de volta em seu lugar, próxima à penteadeira.

A menina desistiu da posição e jogou-se na cama.

"Eu disse" Alucard desapareceu por uma das paredes depois do comentário.

"Foi um minuto e cinqüenta e sete segundos!" Gritou a menina para o vazio "Isso é quase dois minutos!" Falou baixo fazendo biquinho.

Revirou-se na cama, seu pai estava certo, precisava controlar melhor suas emoções humanas para aperfeiçoar as demais. Sentou-se novamente para pensar. A sensação que teve ao tomar o sangue daquela tulipa é diferente de qualquer outra. Sentia-se mais atenta, mais leve, na verdade parecia que a taça não tinha peso nenhum, parecia que ela flutuava em seus dedos. Abriu um sorriso. Não sabia o por quê, mas estava feliz e esperançosa para com o seu novo 'treinamento', todavia uma ressalva prendeu-lhe a atenção. O que sua mãe diria sobre isso? Com certeza ficaria furiosa, profanaria algumas palavras e descarregaria a arma em Alucard.

Madeleine, de bruços, jogou a cabeça e os ombros para fora da cama, tendo uma visão de ser quarto de ponta cabeça. Justo sua mãe, Integra Hellsing, que caça vampiros e os aniquila como insetos. Madeleine se sentia uma traidora. Quase em um susto pô-se sentada na cama novamente. Como sua mãe pode ser tão hipócrita? Afinal, foi ela quem se deitou, e se deita, com a espécie que mais detesta, a espécie que seus antepassados caçaram e ela segue caçando. Madeleine deitou-se novamente. Seus ancestrais devem contorcer-se no túmulo. Debateu-se em sua cama resmungando e dando gritinhos histéricos. Não aguentava mais ficar naquela cama.


End file.
